


Amemon and the Tournament of the Sea

by Uncrowdedaura



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncrowdedaura/pseuds/Uncrowdedaura





	Amemon and the Tournament of the Sea

On a cold winter’s night in the glow of a blood red moon stood three tieflings. 

  


“I wonder what he will look like.” said a red tiefling with white hair and red eyes.

  


“I don’t know Ariloth, perhaps he will look like our father” said the green tiefling with dark green hair and insectoid eyes.

  


“I think he will look like mommy” piped up the smallest tiefling with blue skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight with dark blue hair and cat-like eyes.

  


“I think so too Riza” replied Ariloth patting the small tiefling on her head as she held on to her teddy bear.

  


As the three siblings stood there talking they heard the familiar voice of their mothers midwife call out “Ariloth, Garzer, Riza you can come in now and meet your baby brother.” 

  


The three siblings proceeded to stand up from the bench outside their house and head inside the two story building they called home. As they entered they could see Tanelia Faethana, a beautiful elven woman standing at five foot seven inches with grey skin and silver hair who was their mothers midwife, guarding the door to their mothers room while holding a red tiefling baby with pure red eyes and blue hair. As they approached Tanelia looked up from the child she was holding with bloodshot eyes as if she had been crying. Eventually Tanelia composed herself and handed the child wrapped up in a red blanket to Garzer, the oldest of the three now four siblings. 

  


After she had handed Garzer the child she said with a shaky voice “Garzer here is you little brother Amemon make sure you take good care of him and your sisters from now on okay.”

  


As Garzer and Ariloth looked at Tanelia confused they heard a squeaky voice ask “Can we see mommy now?”

  


Tanelia bent down and grabbed Riza’s hand and looked in the eyes “I am sorry little one but your mommy is going to be asleep for awhile and won't be waking up anytime soon.”

  


As the realization of Tanelia’s words dawned on Grazer and Ariloth they began to cry which caused Tanelia to start crying again as well. “Why are you guys crying? Is mommy alright?”

  


“Come on Riza we have to let mommy rest now okay” replied Ariloth.

  


“Where are we going Ariloth?”

  


“To a place where we can stay till we are old enough to explore the world on our own.”

  


With that the siblings along with Tanelia head to the local orphanage where Tanelia tells Fenora Risira, a halfling woman with white shaggy hair and wide blue eyes, that Marbis Skarai had died during childbirth and the children’s father was nowhere to be found. 

  


“Okay children follow me to your room.” Fenora led the four siblings to a room with four beds, a single window, and a chest at the end of each bed. “You guys rest up for tonight and tomorrow we will head to your house and grab your things. I’ll go grab a crib for the little one.”

  


After Fenora left, Ariloth sat down on one of the beds and started to cry again. “Big sis Ariloth are you okay? When is mommy coming to take us home?” little Riza asked. “Ariloth is fine, she is just sad that mommy is not coming back for awhile” responded Garzer.

  


Fenora returned with a plain white crib. “Here is the crib for little Amemon. If you guys need anything feel free to ask me.” With a sullen look fenora left the sibling to grief over the loss of their mother.

“Captain land ho port side” exclaimed Amemon from the crows nest of the Vixen, a trading ship for Gnomefruit that is captained by Afton Leviathan. “Well then get your arse down here and steer her into port” yelled out Captain Leviathan. Amemon climbed down from the crows nest and headed to the helm of the Vixen. “Are you sure I am ready captain?” asked Amemon nervously. “Aye ye be ready young lad. Ye will never be ready though if ye don't take the helm and steer us into port” replied Captain Leviathan. With that Amemon grabbed the helm and steered the ship into the port city of Notgan.

  


As the ship got closer Amemon began to shout out orders. “Lower the sails, weigh anchor, and place the gangplank.” The crew look at Amemon with weird and confused looks. “What's the matter lassies ye ears waterlogged? I believe ye were given orders.” With that the crew began to lower the mainsail and once the Vixen got close to port they weighed the anchor and placed the gangplank.


End file.
